Safeyya Trevelyan-Rutherford
Safeyya 'burns in her faith,' according to Cullen. While not the most unbiased observer, he's right in that much. The Trevelyans are the premier family in Ostwick, and manipulate, lie, kill and create 'agreements' to further their power and keep Ostwick stable, in that order. The Inquisition was oddly enough freedom for Safeyya, and she did what she could to help shift the Chantry back toward Andraste's vision of faith and love, to unify the world in that fashion. Overview Physical Appearance Safeyya is tall, with amber skin, dark hair, and Breach-green eyes. Beyond that, she's a dancer and Tempest, so lean-hipped and muscular. Personality She's anything but quiet! She'll work with people peacefully enough, and truly does believe in the Maker. However, her temper is not to be underestimated. She can get deadly, and vicious, and that is also when a nasty sarcasm - or counterpunch - can come out. 'Talents and Skills' Fey would be a world-class dancer. Unfortunately, her Maestro was also a member of the House of Repose, so she is just as lovely with her daggers. Unfortunately? It's all that helped her survive the early days of the Inquisition. She still hates the Maestro for weaponizing her, though. Biography (wait for a later fill) History Her early life was pretty standard for the youngest daughter of a Mafia family. Because let's be real, that's what the Trevelyans are. A very faithful, rigid...mafia, that rules through power, fear and faith. Her oldest brother, Stefan, was an abusive bully and 'perfect son' who became a Templar at White Spire. Her parents knew he'd come back when it was time for him to rule. She's a decade younger, give or take. And then she had a much-younger brother, 'Rodie', who was disowned, struck from the family records and taken by Stefan to White Spire when he set a room on fire (accidentally) with his illusory dragon. Years later, Fey accidentally discovered what her Maestro taught her, when she used the knife-dances and her temper to shame a noble who threatened one of the Chantry Sisters. Her family had said noble found, mutilated and very dead, behind a tavern. At that point, Fey and Irving, a fellow dance student, ran away. They were caught and she was brought home. Irving was sold to Tevinter because 'no Trevelyan would have run from how life works. He must have corrupted your mind, Daughter. We do this for your own good, to protect you and Ostwick from that corruption.' And that is how her mother talks. The Sister she saved, a mother-figure (the good kind) to her, convinced the Grand Cleric of Ostwick to bring Safeyya with to the Conclave as part of her entourage. In-game In short, and in order: Allied with the Templars Found Warden Alistair Saved the Chargers Briala rules Emperor Gaspard Sabah Hawke sacrificed herself in the Fade The Wardens became Allies Ranier hung in Val Royeaux The truth of Inquisitor Ameridan was told Cassandra restores faith in the Chantry as Divine Victoria, while rebuilding the Seekers Safeyya swore to personally rip off Solas' ears until he gave her back an arm. THEN, she would kill him. Post-game Safeyya kept the title of Herald of Andraste as Cullen, now Right Hand to the Divine, morphed the Inquisition into the Divine's bodyguard. They keep their marriage, and daughter Camilla, secret. 'The Herald' is still 'recovering at Skyhold,' while the Right Hand is off...doing Right Hand things, and bringing rogue Templars to face Chantry justice for their crimes before the Conclave, and established a place for Templars to break free of Lyrium...and for old ones to fade in peace. Relationships Bull has become the Spymaster for the Inquisition hiding around Thedas, working against Solas. He and Dorian see each other when they can. Dagna develops fascinating things for said Inquisition. Leliana remains as the Left Hand, at least for now. Varric hasn't entirely forgiven Safeyya for Sabah's death, but even he admits she probably forced the issue. So, because it's Varric, gave the Amell Estate to Safeyya. Too much pain, and easier to pawn it off this way. Ranier is dead, and Vivienne was never recruited. Miscellaneous Safeyya is determined to make things right. She also prays Rodie is still alive, though hasn't heard word since the Conclave so fears the worst. She's as much a workaholic as Cullen, though Camilla changes things. In this world, Ostwick is very...near-Eastern. So she adores the fact Dorian found a 'real' cook for her, and she can have Falafel, lentil soup and baklava, even in Honnleath with Cullen's family. Other than that, she's terrified of heights and loves to sing. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Fey1.png Fey2.png Fey3.png Fey4.png Fey5.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue Category:Tempest Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Cullen Romance Category:Toshi Nama